harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wand-Lighting Charm
The Wand-Lighting CharmPottermore (Lumos) is a charm, a light-creation spell, used to illuminate the tip of the caster's wand; this light is fairly warmGiven that Alastor Moody burned some parchment with this, it has at least some heat to it.. The counter-charm for the spell is The Wand-Extinguishing Charm,'' (''Nox) which is used to extinguish the light from the casters wand. History Despite its apparent simplicity, the Wand-Lighting Charm was not invented until the 18th century. It was first used publicly by Levina Monkstanley, its inventor, in the Ministry of Magic in 1772 — to the astonishment of her colleagues — to help her look for a fallen quill on a dusty corner.Wonderbook: Book of Spells - see this video However, Garvin Lügner, a German wizard, claimed to have been the one who invented the spell, while he was developing his Instant Darkness Powder. It later transpired that Lügner had been lying about the invention of the charm, and that his Instant Darkness Powder did not do too much more than slightly dim the lights. This spell is taught in first year defence classes''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' and is detailed in The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, another spellbook, and Book of Spells. Effects One of the simplest and most useful spells, it not only illuminates the wand tip, but can repel spectral foes such as Gytrashes and malevolent spirits.The Harry Potter video games If one charges the spell properly, it will appear lemon-yellow; if one over-charges it, the charm will appear as a vibrant scarlet. Known uses Know practitioners {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus DumbledoreHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince AWeasley1.jpg|Arthur WeasleyHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Normal HP shoot 1 001.jpg|Cedric DiggoryHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry PotterHarry Potter (book series)Harry Potter (film series) Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione GrangerHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagallHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora TonksHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 3 - (The Advance Guard) Квиррелл.png|Quirinus Quirrell Severus Snape.jpg|Severus SnapeHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Ginny Weasley.jpg|Ginevra Weasley PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Garvin Lügner PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Levina Monkstanley Etymology The incantation Lumos is derived from the Latin lumen, meaning "light". Behind the scenes *This is the only spell whose hand motion stays the same between Pottermore and Wonderbook. *It is possible this charm is not affected by The Trace, perhaps because of its simplicity or because it resembles torch light so closely. *If one listens closely in the third and the sixth films, one can hear a very soft humming sound. *In the films and video games, there are three variations of this spell. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' * * *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' Notes and references es:Encantamiento para Encender Varitas fr:Sortilège d'Allumage de baguette fi:Valois ru:Световые чары pl:Lumos Category:Charms Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Light-based magic